


telepathy

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m the Doctor," ey says on a thousand planets, ey says to anyone and anything that seems even a little bit interested, "and these are my friends Amy and Rory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	telepathy

When the Doctor touches Amy’s mind ey sees something that looks like it was painted by van Gogh, rough strokes and colors sunflower-bright. Ey knows without asking that that’s her favorite painter, and files the information away for later. _Just in case_. Rory’s mind is different, all browns and oranges and yellows, warm solid firelight colors that make the Doctor feel safe. Rory’s _nice_. Ey likes Rory, likes him so much that ey smiles whenever ey thinks of him, just because. Ey wants to make the two of them as happy as they make em, so ey takes them to see a planet where flowers bloom the exact color of Amy’s hair, takes them to the Eye of Orion when all Rory needs is a rest and a quiet place to read. 

In the TARDIS ey hugs Rory, and Amy smiles that smile that always makes the Doctor’s hearts feel a little funny. Ey takes Rory’s hand, takes Amy’s hand, says, “Come on, you two,” thinks, _I could live the rest of this life like this_ , and the thought makes em properly glowingly glad.

"I’m the Doctor," ey says on a thousand planets, ey says to anyone and anything that seems even a little bit interested, "and these are my friends Amy and Rory." And, _oh_ , this is what it felt like to be happy.


End file.
